Packet switching communication networks typically operate via packet routers and/or packet switches located at the nodes of the network. The nodes typically have rules for how to deal with incoming packets based on the packets origination and destination addresses. Traditionally these rules have been implemented by network managers, each of which may only control a small portion of the total network. To make networks more manageable and easier to optimize, new forwarding devices have been introduced with support for separate control planes and data planes. These forwarding devices may be set remotely using software commands so that the network can be controlled in a more centralized way. Control of the network is however still a complex task requiring detailed technical knowledge. Many users, particularly business users, may have specific business goals concerning the transfer of data across the network but lack the technical background to implement those goals and have to rely on their technical support to achieve them.
The present invention addresses this problem with an inventive concept—a system that allows a business user having little or no technical knowledge, but a specific objective in mind, to interact directly with the network and achieve their objectives or the closest possible performance that the network can support.